Magic is Real
by WildFlowerPower
Summary: When the boys vacation in Vegas, Reid starts to fall for famous illusionist Criss Angel. Criss AngelxReid Garwin slash
1. How it all Began

**Hey guys, I'm back, I have to use both my tablet and school's computers for this. This is my first crossover, using the Covenant and Criss Angel. I may add some Supernatural/Walking Dead references later on, and yes I will be working on both The Mission and Ficlets for you Sky High lovers. Peace!**

* * *

Caleb looked at me, with concern. I knew why he was upset. Not mad, but worried. I looked at him,"Cay, I think I'm truly in love with him. I really do." Caleb shook his head and bit his lip,"No. No, Reid. He just used you for sex. That's it. I know it, Pogue knows it, and Tyler knows it. I thought you were smarter than this." My eyes started to water,"You DON'T understand, Caleb! I love Criss and he loves me back!" "Then why did he sleep with Pogue? Huh? Explain that to me." I pounded my fist on the table,"Dammit. Caleb! Please! Just stop!" I walked out of his kitchen and out the door. This didn't make any sense to me. Yet, this whole thing hit me like a wild freight train. This relationship.

This is how I fell in love with Criss Angel. Yes, Criss Angel. The guy that does illusions on t.v, but to me he's so much more. So much more than that.

* * *

**Reid's POV:**

It was 2am when my phone rang. I nearly knocked my damn lamp over, when I answered it,"Hello?"

_Hey Reid._

It was Pogue, and he usually called one of us late at night if something was wrong.

"Po, why the hell are you calling me at 2 in the morning?"

_I can't sleep._

I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes,"Why the hell not?"

_I'm psyched about the trip tomorrow. Aren't you?"_

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the Vegas trip. It was the first trip the four of us were going on without one of our parents. Since Tyler ascended two months ago, our parents have been giving us more freedom to do stuff on our own.

"Yeah, but that's no reason to call me at 2am!"

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you._

"Well, I'm hanging up. Goodnight." I hung up my cell and put it back on my nightstand. Swear to god of he calls me one more time at this hour, I'm kicking his ass! I fell back to sleep in no time, but I had this weird dream.

I had this dream where I was in this desert all alone, and was lost. All of a sudden, this beautiful man that I had never seen before in my life shows up in front of me. He had long wavy black hair that went past his shoulders. He was a little bit taller than me, very tan and muscular. His eyes were amber brown eyes, pouty lips. I mean, I thought Caleb was beautiful, but I think this guy had him beat. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear,"I want you. I need you." I reached over to kiss him, but then he was gone. I woke up in cold sweat and wondered what the hell I just dreamt of.

I checked my phone and noticed that it said 8:30am. _Shit!_ I had to be at Tyler's with my bags ready by 9. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and took my already packed bag to my car. It didn't take long to get to Ty's, as the rest of the boys were packing their stuff into Ty's Hummer. I got out and took my bag and put in the trunk. Caleb smirked at me and said,"'Bout time you got here, blondie." I rolled my eyes,"Yeah, well someone didn't call you at 2 in the morning." I glared my eyes Pogue, as he kept looking at my ass. Tyler Went ahead and got in the car and said,"Hurry up, I wanna get there before traffic gets bad."

We got into the car, as Tyler started it. Caleb was sitting in the back with me, as I leaned and laid my head on his arm. He wrapped his arm around me and asked,"You sure you're okay, Reid?" I yawned and nodded,"Yeah, just tired. I had a weird dream last night." I snuggled closer to Caleb, until I was using his chest as a pillow. I don't know if he knows it or not, but I really do love Caleb. We have our fights, but I would die without him.

* * *

Hours later, we came at a stop, as I woke up. I noticed I drooled on Caleb's shirt, and I looked up at him. He wasn't too happy about that. I smiled and acted cute as always,"If you don't like it, then don't let me lay on you." He sighed, as he unbuckled his seat belt,"I let you lay on me because I love you." I chuckled,"Riiiiight."

We got out of the car, as I looked up at the huge Hardees sign,"Seriously? I told you yesterday, Ty, that I wanted to go to IHop." Tyler shrugged,"This was closer and besides, I'm so hungry right now that I might throw up. You know how sick I get when I don't eat." Pogue replied, as we walked in,"Besides, he has low blood sugar too. We can't have him passin' out on us when we're on the road." I groaned,"But I wanted to try those new crepes they have there. I've never tried one before."

Tyler rolled his eyes,"We'll do IHop later. Just make due with Hardees for now." "Fine! If you weren't so hot, I'd kill you." The girl at the counter stared at us. I guess she wasn't used to four hot openly gay guys talking about crepes. Even that sounded weird in my head.

When we got our food, Caleb sighed and griped at me,"Curly fries? Really? That's all you got?" I sighed,"I don't usually eat here. Besides, you know I'm not a breakfast person." He replied,"I think you should eat something with it." I rolled my eyes,"God Caleb, why do you have to act like a parent with me?" Tyler looked at me and snorted,"Do you really want one of us to answer that right now?" "Let's just shut up and eat, okay?" Pogue replied, with his mouth full.

A group of girls at a table near ours looked at us and started giggling. One of them spoke to us,"Heeeyy!" Oh god, she's one of _those_ kinds of girls. She scooted her chair near us, as her friends were like."Go on! Ask them!" She put a piece of hair behind her ear and asked,"So are you guys single?" Tyler replied,"We are, but we're gay." She looked shocked,"As in all four of you?" We all nodded and looked at her funny as she and her friends started fangirling,"Oh my god! You guys are so cute!" I glared at her as, I said,"Can we eat? We have to go to Vegas for a trip, and we want to be left alone."

She gasped, as if all air left her body,"That's so cool! You guys will probably meet Criss Angel." All of looked at her as if she were stupid. Caleb asked her,"Who's Criss Angel?" "Only like the best and sexiest magician ever!" I replied,"Yeah, um, we don't do the whole magic and magician bullshit, so we probably won't go and see him." She replied,"No! He's totally legit and super nice! Brenda, the girl sitting in front of me, has met him." Brenda replied,"He's so nice!" I rolled my eyes,"Okay then. Whatever you say."

After we were done eating, we went back to the Hummer as Pogue replied,"Thank god. I thought those girls would never leave." We got in the car and pulled out of Hardees and got back on the road.


	2. Meeting An Angel

Hours went by, as my butt slowly got more numb by the minute. Caleb was still embracing me and I could hear his heartbeat, feeling him breathe. He was so warm, as it started to feel cold. Tyler looked in the mirror and replied,"Reid, you look cold." I nodded, as he tudc rned the heat on. He replied,"Warning guys, we're in the desert and it's getting darker, so it's going to get colder." He turned the heat on, and blasted it all the way up. I sat up a bit more, scooting myself up from Caleb. He asked me,"Are you okay?" I nodded,"Yeah, I just want to look around." Pogue replied,"There's not much. There's sand, some dried up plants, and a few big hills and that's it."

Tyler replied,"My mom told me that the desert looks beautiful in the morning." I slightly stretched and wrapped my arm around Caleb,"So, which hotel are we staying in?" Tyler replied,"We have reservations at the Aladdin hotel. I wanted Circus Circus because of the indoor rollercoaster, but Mom and Dad suggested The Aladdin." There was a huge bright light in the distance, and I asked,"What's that?" Tyler smiled,"Ah, we must be getting close! The Luxor has the brightest light in all of Vegas. It's so bright that it can be seen from space!" Pogue replied,"God Ty, how many times have you been here?" He chuckled,"Quite a bit, actually. I mean, I've never gambled or anything, but I can tell you what restaurants have the best food and everything."

I moved my head closer to Caleb's neck, as I asked,"Know any good bars? I could really use a drink right now!" Tyler replied, "There's plenty of them. Why? You would rather go to a bar than eat dinner?" I shrugged,"I don't care, really. I just wanna get wasted and be some guy's mistake the next day when he wakes up." Caleb replied,"Why is that?" I shrugged,"Dunno, I just wanna drink n' fuck. That's it." Tyler shook his head,"You know Reid, someday you're gonna meet a guy that you'll fall for and he will hurt you." I replied,"C'mon, we fuck and we all still love each other." "That's different. We all know each other. I mean there will be a guy that you'll fall in love with, and he's gonna break your heart."

I rolled my eyes, not caring what Ty had to say about me.

We were officially driving down the Las Vegas strip, as the lights shown bright above and around us. As fascinating as the strip was, I couldn't hold my eyes open, as I started feel weary. Caleb wrapped his arm around me, as Pogue teased,"Aw, too tired to drink n' fuck now?" My words slurred, as I replied,"Shut up. I just feel sleepy." Caleb replief,"Guys, how about we call it a night after we go to the hotel?" Tyler nodded,"Yeah, I'm beat, too. We can look around tomorrow."

We pulled up at the Aladfin, as we took our bags in. Tyler checked us in, as we went into our room upstairs. It wasn't too bad, I mean I've been in nicer, worse. As soon as I opened the door to the bedroom, I kicked off my shoes and jumped on the bed. I landed on my back and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. I heard Pogue say,"Guess he was tired."

* * *

_I'm all alone in the desert. It was warm, but not to the point where it was unbearable. The sky was purple-ish and faded, and everything was silent. "Hello?" I called out._

_No one answered. _

_I called out again,"Hello?"_

_All of a sudden, the ground started rumbling, and cracks started to form underneath my feet. Then, this giant robotic creature came up from the ground, and tried to crush me. I ran and tried finding a place to hide, but there was nowhere to hide. I ducked and covered, but all of a sudden the angel guy from my previous dream returns. He destroys the robot using this powerful light coming out of his hands. The giant thing disentigrates and blows up right in front of me. _

_"Are you okay?" I hear his soothing voice, as I look up at him. He brushes the hair out of my face, and lifts me up. He carries and takes me to this door in the ground. He opens the door, as a huge ladder pops up. He takes my hands and tells me to climb down. I climb down the ladder and find this underground bunker/house. There's this huge bed, as he carries me to it. He kisses me, and I kiss him back. Things start to get hot and heavy until..._

* * *

I wake up in cold sweat, finding myself back in Vegas in bed. I'm next to Tyler in one bed and Caleb and Pogue are sharing the other. I got out of the and left the room. I needed to take a walk, get my mind off of things.

_Who do I keep dreaming about?_

_Why is that guy always in my dreams?_

_God, I could a drink right now._

I scratched my head, as I pressed the down button on the elevator. There had to be something to do right now. I mean, it's 1am in Vegas, there has to be something to do around here.

I walked in the elevator, and someone else walked in with me. My eyes bugged out of my head. _He looks like the guy from my dream._ Except, this time he was wearing a black shirt, tight dark blue jeans and some necklaces. He looked at me and asked,"Are you okay?" My voiced squeaked a bit when I replied,"Yeah." I cleared my throat, and then mentally hit myself,"Shit! I forgot the key to get back to my room!" "You mean this one?" The key card appeared in his hand as I looked at him,"What the hell?"

I took it out of his hand, as I asked,"How did you do that?" He chuckled and whispered,"A magician never reveals his secrets." I shuddered at his sexy voice, as he asked me,"Since you can't sleep, how about we go get some coffee or something? My treat." I nodded, as we got off the elevator. I looked at him as I said,"I'm Reid, by the way." "I'm Criss." We walked down to the cafe, as he said,"I've never seen you around here before." "Oh, I'm on vacation with my friends. Yeah, my friend Tyler's been here like a thousand times and this is my first time."

We sat down at a table, as we ordered what we wanted. Criss ordered black coffee, and I just got french vanilla. I never liked black coffee, it's always been too bitter for me. I looked at him and asked,"So, you're like a magician or something." He chuckled,"Actually, the preferred term is 'illusionist', and yes. I do street tricks and stunts and soon my show will be appearing on A&E." I nodded,"That's cool. I think I heard some chick talk about you. I've never met a celebrity before." He smiled and replied,"I wouldn't consider myself a celebrity yet. I mean, I've worked stage shows in New York and had two t.v specials, but not my own t.v show before." "But still, I've never met anyone with their own show before."

He looked at me and asked,"Where are you from?" "Ipswich. It's near Boston. It's a very small town, and I've lived there all my life." "I grew up in Long Island and moved to East Meadow when I was older." I sipped my coffee as he asked me another question,"How old are you?" "Nineteen. How old are you?" "37." I nearly choked,"No way! I mean, I'm not saying that 37 is old or anything, but you look only two years older than me!" He smiled and replied,"Thank you. Yeah, I've been married for four years and I have to keep it secret from the public because of my work." "I'm not with anyone. I haven't found that certain guy that I wanna be with."

Criss looked at me and then looked down,"Lately, Joann,my wife, and I have been fighting a lot. She's noticed that I've been checking out other guys and I don't feel in love with her anymore. I think I may be gay, I'm not sure." I replied,"When me and my friends came out, we were teased constantly at school. You know how the Beatles are called the Fab Four? We were called the Fag Four." Criss shook his head and replied,"I'm sorry about that. People just can't accept other people's differences. That's one of the reasons I do what I do, to show people that it's okay to be different." "School was very hard for us and-"

"Reid!"

I groaned. Tyler walked up to our table and said,"Dude, I wake up and you're not there?" I sighed,"I just wanted to look around and explore." "Well tell someone next time, okay?" "It's okay, he's with me." Criss winked at me after he said that, as I started blushing. I looked at Tyler and said,"Ty, this is my new friend Criss. We kinda just met." Tyler looked at him,"It's nice to meet you. Be careful with this one. As hot as you are, he'll jump your bones in five seconds. I'm surprised he hasn't already!" I slapped his arm as Criss laughed,"No, it's okay. He's been behaving." I stood up and replied,"Well, I must be going. It was nice talking to you." He touched my arm as he replied,"Wait, check your pockets." I dug around and found a piece of paper with a number on it,"Call me anytime, okay?" He got up and walked away, as Tyler slapped my arm and said,"Dude, how did you do that? He's fuckin' sexy as hell!" I shrugged,"I don't know. I guess I'm just that good."

Tyler and I walked back to the room, as he replied,"You're good. Really good." I sighed,"Nah, I just know how to pick 'em." I laid back down and set the phone number next to the nightstand. I stretched out on the bed, thinking about him. He's just so beautiful.

* * *

The morning, I felt someone hit me with a pillow. I groggily looked up at Tyler, as he said,"Wakey wakey!" I groaned,"No." "C'mon, just get up already!" I sat up, as the rest of the boys were getting ready.

I looked at the phone number on the nightstand and rubbed it. I smiled a little, thinking about him. His dark eyes, long hair, muscular physique, sweet smile-

"Whatcha got there?" Pogue asked about the piece of paper, as I snatched it and felt myself turning red,"Nothing." He tried snatching out of my hands, as I replied,"Po, stop it!" Caleb came at me from behind and snatched it,"Cay, give it back!" Caleb replied,"I just wanna see it." He looked at it and asked,"Seriously? We barely have one night in Vegas and you're already hooking up with someone?" Tyler replied,"Not just anyone. I mean, this guy's like fuckin' sexy. I'd give my left nut just sleep with him!"

Pogue replied,"Nah, he can't be that hot." Tyler replied,"Have I ever lied to you guys before? I've seen him! He is a god!" Caleb rolled his eyes,"Whatever you say." I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. I strip off my pajamas, turn on the water, and step in. I hear banging at the door, as I heard them teasing me;

_"Oh god Criss! You're so hot! Do me harder!"_

"Shut the hell up, Tyler!"

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore them being assholes. I mean, I'm usually the one doing this and I'm surprised Caleb's getting in on the fun. He's usually a wet blanket when it comes to dumb shit like this.

My shower ended quickly as I started to dry myself off and get dressed. I walked out of the bathroom, as Tyler was laughing his ass off,"Sorry, dude. Just messing with you." I rolled my eyes at him, as he replied,"Seriously dude, what the fuck is wrong? You're supposed to be laid back and ready to go crazy." I shrugged,"I don't know. I just can't get Criss out of my head."

Caleb looked at me and replied,"In a week, you'll forget about him and move on." Pogue replied,"Yeah, so let's just go out and enjoy the time we have here. And NO relationships, Reid!" We walked out the door of our hotel room and then the hotel lobby, and went out to explore the lovely sinful city of Las Vegas.

We stopped at a random clothing store that looked like it was made for old ladies. Tyler found a purple wicker feather hat and put on these ridiculous yellow sunglasses. We started laughing as Pogue took a picture on his phone and replied,"Beautiful. So attractive." Caleb picked up a couple of hats that were furry or fuzzy with animal print and sighed,"My god, Mom wears hats like this." Tyler chuckled, as I said,"No offense Cay, but your house looks like an exotic wilderness museum." He nodded,"I know,it's full of crap but it's mostly Dad's possessions that Mom refuses to get rid of." He put the hats back, as Tyler took the hats and glasses off. Pogue blew his hair out of his face and rocked on his heels,"This place blows. Let's go somewhere else."

We stopped by shop after shop, taking ridiculous pictures of ourselves doing stupid shit, having fun. We even photobombed some people's vacation pictures and got hit on by a couple of guys and girls. I was really starting to relax.

Until we went to Freemont Street.

Caleb asked Tyler,"Ty, why is Freemont Street so big?" He replied,"Oh, everything here is cheap and it's one of the biggest places on the Las Vegas strip." We saw a huge crowd surrounding something, as we walked towards it. Caleb asked a guy drinking out of one of those cool looking cups that you can wear as a necklace,"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" The guy turned around and looked at us and said,"This Angel guy is amazing! I've never seen anything like this before." Angel guy? I gulped as I turned and saw Criss pulling razor blades attached to a string out of his mouth.

"Holy shit." Pogue and Caleb said in unison. Tyler tapped Pogue's arm and said,"That's him. That's the guy I was talking about earlier." Caleb and Pogue couldn't stop staring at him. I think Caleb almost drooled a bit, and Pogue couldn't stop staring at Criss' ass. The crowd started to die down, as Criss walked over to us. A couple of camera men were behind him, as Criss turned around and told them,"Take 5, alright?" They turned off their cameras as one of them said,"Meet us in a few for more footage." "Alright." He looked at me,"Hey Reid." "Hey Criss." Tyler couldn't stop grinning, as I introduced Caleb and Pogue. They were still staring at him, as he asked,"So Reid, you wanna go out to eat? I'll pay for it." I nodded,"Sure, as long as my friends can come along, too." "Yeah. How does sushi sound?"

I secretly liked sushi, even though the only person in the group that knows is Caleb because he dared me eat it when we were twelve.

I replied,"Yeah. What time?"

"Around five. First, I need to get some filming finished for my show and then I can pick you guys up. See ya around."

He winked at me as he rubbed my arm and walked away. I shuddered in excitement.

Caleb looked at me and said,"I'm impressed Reid. I'm VERY impressed!" Tyler replied,"I told you guys that he's a god." I teased,"Yeah and he don't like you guys. He likes me!" Pogue replied,"Yeah, don't rub it in, asshole." Caleb defended me,"Guys, lets be proud of him. Let him and Criss get to know each other without embarrassing him."

"Thank you! At least somebody understands me!" We started exploring some more before heading back to the hotel to get ready for our dinner date with Criss.


	3. The Date

We stopped at a local TGI Friday's for lunch around 2. A nice and cute waitress led us to a booth next to a window, with a great view of the strip. A couple of guys drinking beer right near us turned and looked at us. I looked at them with irritably and said,"Got a starin' problem?" One of them chuckled and replied,"Nah! I just like seeing four other guys who like to spend some bro time without any chicks, as much as us." Caleb touched my wrist,"Reid, please. Don't cause any trouble." One of the guys from the table next to us said,"How about Kevin n' me buy you guys some draft beer? Sound good?"

Okay, we're underage, we know that. Yet, we have fake I.D's that have us in our early twenties. Well, Caleb and Pogue are both at age twenty, but they still can't buy alcohol, so they had to improvise. We told them to buy us a round, and they did. The waitress didn't even think to check our I.D's (she acted like she hadn't been working there for long) and got us some. It took a while for our food to get to our table because of a mix up and a local high school choir/band group coming in and having to order and get food.

When our food did arrive, things got a little rocky.

Tyler was eating tortilla chips and spinach dip, and when some of it dripped down to Tyler's chin, Pogue licked it off. When they were flirting and kissing back and fourth, one of the guys (I think it was Kevin) looked at us and said,"Whoa! What's this, a Brokeback Mountain fag club?" I balled my fists, and started to get up. Caleb grabbed my arm and replied,"Reid, don't." I pulled away, as I walked up to their table. Kevin stood up, and I tried my best not to wince. The bastard was massive and tall.

I looked at him and replied,"My friends and I can do whatever we want without your commentary, man!" He looked at me and roared,"You fags piss me off, thinking that you can do whatever you want to! This is a family joint, not a fairy sex club!" Pogue and Caleb stood behind me, as Kevin's friend stood up and replied,"Leave them alone, Kev. They were just flirting with each other. It's none of our business." Kevin turned red,"Oh, it's my business now!"

He hit me with his right fist, as I fell backwards into Caleb's arms. Everything slowly got a bit darker, as I heard a waitress say,"Get out! Get out now, sir! You will not be beating people up here! This is a family place!"

* * *

_I was in the underground place of my dreams. I was lying in a bed, as Criss appeared before me. He started kissing and sucking on my neck, and a moan escaped from my mouth,"Mmm, Criss." He licked from my bellybutton up to my chest, before going back down to licking and sucking below my bellybutton, near my pelvic bone. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, as I started to get hard. I couldn't breathe, it felt so fucking good having him kiss me and bite me. I wanted more, as he started to take off my shirt and drag my pants and underpants down,"Criss please! For the love of god, please!" He smirked as he took off his leather jacket and pants, revealing no underwear underneath. I kept hearing my name being called above me from other voices. I tried my best to ignore them..._

* * *

"Reid!"

I woke up and found myself outside, near the strip. I saw tables and chairs and umbrellas on top of the tables. I laying on Caleb and Tyler and Pogue were looking at me. I asked,"What happened?" Pogue replied,"That big douche in TGI Friday's knocked you out cold. Don't worry. He was arrested. Man, you should've seen the cops handcuff him and drag him away!" Tyler replied,"Yeah! He was crying like a little bitch baby!" I chuckled a little and asked,"Where are we?" Caleb replied,"Outside of a coffee shop. We thought that you needed some air." Tyler shook his head,"Man, that's gonna bruise bad tomorrow."

I groaned. It was bad enough that I got my ass kicked in a fight, and now Criss is gonna notice what happened to my face.

I got up and asked,"What time is it?" Tyler looked at his watch,"3:45." Caleb rubbed my arm,"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to get ready by five." I sighed,"Let's just ignore the fact that I got my ass kicked and get ready for tonight."

We went looking around at certain shops, looking for something decent to wear on our dinner date with Criss. We went to the mall, as we went upstairs to a Hot Topic.

Caleb sighed with a small smile on his face,"Oh god, Reid's favorite store." Pogue shook his head,"I know, we're never gonna leave here." I ignored them, as I walked in and started looking around. I knew exactly what I wanted, but I had to ask someone at the front desk if they had it. I walked up to some goth looking guy and asked,"Excuse me, but do you guys have size six Tripp pants and Led Zeppelin shirts?" He looked at the racks of graphic tees, and gave me a black shirt with the album cover of the flying naked angel on it. "Will that work?" He mumbled, and I replied,"Yeah, thanks man. I'll look for the Tripps myself." I shook his head,"Sorry, out of Tripps. We're placing an order for them today, but skinny jeans are 50% percent off." "Do have any with chains on them?" "Yeah, I'll help you look."

He looked at me flirty-like, as said to him,"Sorry, but there's someone else that's interesting me right now." "Oh god, dude, I'm sorry." He chuckled a little,"I thought you were coming on to me. That's why I was flirting back." I replied,"No, I have a date tonight." He smiled through his pierced lips,"I see. You wanna look nice for him. Okay. I'll help ya out." He looked at my ears and replied,"We also have earrings on sale if you want to look at those."

"I can't look too long. I have to meet this guy around five, and I have to hurry. The rest of my friends over there need to shop at other places and I gotta hurry." He put his hands up,"Totally understand, bro. Totally understand." I grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans with chains on them and the Led Zeppelin shirt, along with a spiked wrist bracelet and some Got-2-B-Glued hair gel to spike my hair in the back.

After I checked out and paid for my things, we went to Aerocrombie (Caleb's store) and then Rue 21 (Tyler and Pogue's store) and went back to the hotel around 4:45.

We got dressed and I called Criss and said that we were ready. He had just finished filming, so he was on his way.

I was nervous. My heart was pounding out of chest and my forehead was sweaty. Caleb looked at me and said,"Reid, everything's going to be fine. He's on his way." I sighed,"What if he doesn't like me the way I like him? I mean, I think I really like him." Caleb patted my shoulder and replied,"He's gonna like you. You're funny, sexy, sweet, and if he doesn't see that, then to hell with him." I smiled a little as I scooted closer to Caleb. Ever since he and Sarah broke it off, we've been fighting less and less and it's put a huge load off of me.

A few minutes past, and Criss still wasn't here. I was hoping and praying that he didn't bail on us.

More minutes past. No Criss.

I was really starting to think that he wasn't going to show, until there was a knock at our door. Tyler got up and answered it, as I started to perk up a bit. Tyler turned around and smirked at me, as Criss walked in.

I stood up and walked to him, as he hugged me. He let go and replied,"Sorry I'm late. I got into an argument with my wife." I shrugged,"It's cool. I was getting worried that you weren't going to show up." "Nah, I was just running a little late." We left the room as Criss led us to his car. Tyler's eyes bugged out at the sleek black car in front of us,"Whoa! This is your car?" Criss nodded,"You like?" "Yeah! This is awesome!"

Pogue touched my shoulder and replied,"At first I was worried, but Reid I think I'm going to like him." I rolled my eyes,"You can't just like him for his good looks and his stuff." We climbed in the car, as Pogue asked me,"Since when did you become Caleb?" I replied,"Pogue, I'm not becoming Caleb." Caleb looked at Pogue,"Leave him alone. You promised not to embarrass him."

"I'm not embarrassing him!"

"Yes you are!"

Then Tyler pitched in on the argument,"You always have to argue with somebody!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, as Criss put his hand on my shoulder,"Stop arguing, right now!" Everyone stopped, as he started the car.

I looked at him and said,"Criss, I'm sorry. We get a little heated." He smiled at me,"It happens, understand. I have two brothers that I argue with constantly." Tyler smirked,"You have brothers?" I looked at him,"Don't even think about asking." Tyler asked anyway,"Are they single?" Criss chuckled a little,"Actually, they're married. And no, they're both straight." Tyler had a little pouty look on his face, as Caleb looked at him,"Don't worry Ty, we'll find someone for you."

Ty shrugged and looked down at his feet. I kinda felt bad that he's had issues with relationships in the past. He's been hurt so many times by different people, and it sucks to see him so miserable.

When we got to the restaurant, Criss seemed a bit off. He looked a little...nervous.

* * *

**Criss' POV**

I had no idea what to do next.

I had four hot guys in my car, and the one next to me is driving me crazy. I'm a sucker for blondes, I know, but there was something about Reid.

God, his eyes were so beautiful and bright. I've never seen bluer eyes before in my life. When we got out of the car, I felt a jolt when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Reid look at me with his big blue orbs. "You okay? You seem jumpy."

I nodded,"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to eat something." "Okay." Right now, I was thankful that Joann had to go back to New York. I wanted Reid in my bed, next to me.

We were seated at our table, and Reid sat across from me. I want to run my fingers through his short blonde hair, give him hickys all over his pale body, making him mine.I can't. Not yet, anyway.

An hour went by, and we were just eating and talking, and I showed Reid a few tricks at the table. His smile is so adorable. I just wanna kiss all over lips. Over and over again.

Outside of the restaurant while the rest of the guys were in the car, I pulled Reid to the side and asked him a question,"Do you wanna spend the night at my place?" I think he turned red when I asked him, but he looked up at me and replied,"Yeah. I want to."

I looked at his face closely and just noticed a bruise on his face. "Reid," I cupped his lightly touched it,"did you get into a fight?"

* * *

_Oh crap..._


End file.
